Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 687,856, filed May 19, 1976, and copending U.S. Ser. No. 968,706, filed 12/12/78, which is in turn a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 687,856, and copending U.S. Ser. No. 3,055, filed 1/12/79, which is in turn a continuation of Ser. No. 687,856, in the hands of a common assignee, discloses the production of a polymer concrete, hereinafter sometimes referred to by the term "PC", using dicyclopentenyl acrylate or methacrylate as a binder for an aggregate material, such as sand and crushed stone. These two monomers used separately or as a mixture thereof, have been generically referred to by the designation DCP(M)A, the individual monomers being specifically designated DCPA and DCPMA, respectively, in the application referred to.
While the DCP(M)A mentioned has been found quite useful in the application mentioned, nevertheless, DCP(M)A, in spite of low volatility, has an odor that is quite characteristic, pervasive, persistent, and objectionable. The odor is a serious drawback especially when the PC is applied indoors for laying or patching industrial floors or even when it is applied outdoors for laying or patching concrete patios, parking lots, roads, ship decks or bridge decks in the sun, especially in the summertime. Furthermore, the use of DCP(M)A tends to produce extremely hard bonds which may require considerable plasticizer to prevent fracture when the product is one that may be subjected to severe impact in use, a not unusual situation in the case of industrial floors, ship decks, and highways.